


The Winter of Discontent

by sansybones, withtheworms



Series: Rehab Cabin DLC [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, PTSD Sans, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rehab cabin, sans is a mess, the road to hell is paved with good intentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansybones/pseuds/sansybones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtheworms/pseuds/withtheworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rehab Cabin DLC fic by sansybones</p><p>After a pacifist ending, the monsters have moved to the surface. Some adjusted better than others, and a few months ago the Skeleton Brothers decided to move to an isolated cabin where they could better focus on Sans’ unique… challenges. As they acclimate to a quiet life up in the mountains, they’re more than prepared for whatever their first cabin winter will have in store. </p><p>Aren’t they?</p><p>Warnings: This is a sad fic that will make you feel sad, nobody makes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Threat of Snow

"SANS!"

Papyrus' scream snapped Sans from his sleep. His left eye prickled with magic as he reflexively scanned his surroundings for context clues. _Inside. Couch. Not our couch. Maybe our couch? Papyrus? No-- Alone. Dark._  His hand shot to his chest and he patted at his ribs, checking for pain points or bandages. _I'm ok. But where. Where am I. What timeline._

He sat up on his elbows. The room was dim and empty, modestly furnished. _No threats._ Sans craned his neck over to look behind the couch and found a large window with the blinds drawn. He stuck his phalanges through to pry the blinds open and found that the world outside was gloomy, but it was daytime. And despite the clouds, could see the silhouette of a massive mountain in the distance.

_Outside._

_........Outside. Right. Surface._

He twisted back to the room he was in and, as he slowly blinked himself awake, dim memories floated up and attached to his dimly lit surroundings.

_... Cabin._

" ** _SANS!!_** "

Papyrus' scream once again reverberated through the walls.

"WHAT!" Sans shouted back, still trying to shake off the haze from his nap.

"IT'S SNOWING!!!"

_........................ huh?_

Sans flopped himself back down on the couch and reached up to pull the hood over his head, but discovered that he was only wearing a light button-down. _Isn't it summer?_

He could hear his brother's tall, lanky frame rattling energetically down the staircase well before he could actually see him popping his head over the banister.

"SANS IT'S SNOWING! WAKE UP!"

Sans made a big show of his grogginess, but it did little to deter his gregarious brother from bounding over to the couch and practically dragging him to his feet, shoving him eagerly through the front door of their ramshackle abode.

Papyrus pranced out onto the ragged front lawn, dancing and twirling among the thick, fluffy flakes that floated down from the clouds. A light dusting had already accumulated, giving the whole scene a powdered-sugar coating. Sans patted at his sides, searching reflexively for the comfort of his jacket pockets, but remembered again that he was wearing this button-down thing. Sighing, his hands settled for the pockets of the cargo shorts he seemed to be wearing, and he craned his neck up to the grey sky.

_Wasn't it just summer?_

He wanted to be asleep again.

_Didn't we just get here?_

Papyrus was laughing, running the perimeter of their front lawn before finally stopping back beside his brother. He tilted his head back and joined Sans in the study of the clouds above.

"Oh, Sans, isn't it _wonderful_?" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Paps, it's just snow. Hehe, we're from _Snowdin_ remember? It used to snow literally constantly," Sans chastised, as a wave of nostalgia hit him like a brick.

"Not like _this_ , though!" Papyrus crouched to scoop up a handful of flakes from the dusting on the grass. "That was magical snow. This stuff's made of water! It's heavy and melty and it stacks up through the winter! In the city it would snow and melt and snow and melt, but up here in the mountains it'll just stack and stack and _stack_. It won't stay at a constant level like it did in Snowdin."

Sans blinked. He could vaguely remember snow days from their time in the city, but he couldn't remember this cycle his brother was describing. He did at least get the sense that the white stuff was no cause for concern. "What do you mean?"

"Phyllis at the grocery store said it could get _this high_!" Papyrus gestured to a level right under his neck, and it was well above Sans' head.

He rolled his eyes, "She was just trying to spook you, bro. heheh...Punkin' the newbies. Snow can't get that high. _Snow_ way."

"I'm not so sure, Sans. After all, it's already starting and it's onlyyyyy---" Papyrus held his hand out to Sans in a sweeping gesture that between them had come to represent _the date-time pop quiz_.

Sans sighed. "Thursday?"

"Month, Sans."

 _Ugh._ Sans rubbed his forehead. Moving out to this cabin had been such a production. Packing up their bungalow and then unpacking it all again and figuring out the ins and outs of this sprawling, decrepit place. It can't have  been more than a week or two since everything had gotten settled and he could finally just chill. _Let's see, we moved in June right?_ _He only told me we were moving in June like a million times. June... so I guess now it's...._

"July?"

"October," Papyrus corrected, gently.  "And it's Saturday."

Sans' reply was his trademark _what do you want from me_ shrug.

"Well either way the _Great Papyrus_ will not be caught unprepared! I've stocked up on all the necessary supplies - all the food, fuel, wood and entertainment we'll need to carry us through months of isolation. The Skeleton Brothers are ready to face winter, and just think, Sans-- we'll have _so much time_ to focus on your recovery!"

Papyrus lifted his brother in an enthusiastic hug-squeeze and Sans tensed when he heard a desperate high-pitched squealing noise. Then he realized _he_ was the one making the desperate high-pitched squealing noise. He stopped himself.

"It'll be great, bro."


	2. SnowSonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering the good times....

(This is a mixed media fic, I hope that's ok)  
[Tumblr mirror in case the img gets moved](http://rehabcabin.tumblr.com/post/149131831429/twod2-snowsonas-i-should-mention-this-fic-gets)

  
  
  



End file.
